


The subway girl

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Lonepsi's songs and what happened in my shitty brain, Romance, Sappy I won't lie, my two obsessions together, strangers to lover I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: that parallel universe where a girl falls in love with a stranger on the subway
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: wlw ff





	The subway girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the daydreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+daydreamers).



> " Quand elle rentre dans le bus, ce n'est pas un individu  
> Cette fille est une variation de l'air, une infinitude  
> Une atmosphère en plus, une population à elle seule  
> Le regard dans le vide, elle ne verra pas ma belle gueule "
> 
> \- Lonepsi, La fille du bus
> 
> (Listen to the piano version because it's the best one)

A rainy day of February , Joana Bianchi Acosta enters the subway station, a bitter feeling of emptiness in her chest. She mechanically perforates her ticket, her mind free of thoughts, then she walks to the platform, quietly.  
  
Most people hurry up. Joana doesn't. She takes her time, walks slowly, stares into space, her head in the clouds, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
The clock indicates that her suburban train is coming. She sighs, her forefinger and middle finger between her teeth. Nevertheless, she remains peaceful thanks to her old Marshall headphones on her ears. A melancholic- electric-guitar melody softens the raven-haired girl who slips into the crowd easily, leaning back against a dirty white wall.  
  
After two minutes enough to make her impatient, the train is here. Minute bits of black fingernails are left on the ground while she enters and sits next to a window. Though the suburban train remains in the dark tunnel, she likes to stare outside, daydreaming, what she does until a robotic woman's voice announces the next stop.  
  
People get on the train, other get off.  
  
Joana leans her head against the window.  
  
It's been months since her last drawings. Art don't sell. Schools refused her. Her inspiration flew away. Nevertheless, a rough book follows her everywhere, unsullied by drafts.  
  
Not to sleep on the streets, she works in a library in the town centre. Books are her fortified castle against the real world. Words make her forget time when drawing used to free her.  
  
Back to work, the fatigue is starting to set in. It's late, probably 10PM. Between two yawns, the robotic voice announced another stop, Avenida de América. The music gets louder in her headphones.  
  
Then, a presence is felt in front of her. " _Fuck, there is enough space in the train, why here ?_ ", Joana thinks as she looks at the interloper.  
  
" _Wow_ ", the voice in her head adds. No other word can describe just as well the way her heart skips a beat at the first glance she gives toward the subway girl.  
  
When the girl looks back at her, her big blue brighten ocean eyes meeting Joana's hazel spacey pupils, a widen beaming smile is drawn on the girl's face, enough to make that emptiness fade to oblivion.  
  
There are a dozen of sparks in her eyes that makes Joana believes that stars aren't only in the sky. " _They are so expressive_ ", she notices.  
  
Her cheeks turn red, making the raven-haired girl melt. She exudes kindness and perkiness.  
  
A smooth flavour of fresh peach, grass and tobacco entice her senses. The girl has a long straight blond mane, looking like a modern version of a princess. Her bright neon orange tee-shirt and fancy makeup - an authentic work of art - stick out in the dullness crowd, in the coldness of the suburban train. This girl is a ray of sunlight surrounded by fifty shades of grey. Joana feels intimidated, mesmerized by that smile, enslaved by the spell the girl has cast on her.  
  
A storm breaks out and capsizes her world, in a good way. This girl has something refreshing, flash in her eyes that could lead the hazel-eyed girl to dance in the rain just so the storm never ends. Then, it feels like an explosion of colours enters her life, when Joana has never really been a rainbow girl.  
  
" _She is the personification of summer_ '', she thinks, then she gives the girl a shy smile, her heart fluttering in her chest.  
  
This girl is a foreigner to her world but Joana doesn't care as long as the reverie remains.  
  
Suddenly, the girl stands up and walks away as if the raven-haired girl wasn't essential, not to say invisible, to her life. She joins joyfully a group of girls, a few meters apart. All dressed up, they are probably going to a nightclub and may have arranged to meet there.  
  
" _What a fool I am. Of course, she wasn't looking at me._ ", Joana realizes, this thought slowly crushing her heart.  
  
Her music stops, in the aim of hearing at least some notes of her voice.  
  
The robotic woman announces her stop. She doesn't move. Her hazel eyes are still on the girl who bursts into laughter. It's the most euphoric melody she has ever heard, intoxicating her a little more, her heart racing when the girl turns her head to her, without staring at her. Her gaze will never collide with Joana's great face and brighten hazel eyes.  
  
" _And I thought ecstasy was the love drug_ ", she mentally commentates, secretly hoping that the girl never get off the non-stop train.  
  
The minute after, her rough book in her hands, she starts drawing the subway girl. She is now on her seat, still warm, last evidence of her presence. The pencil slides on its own on the paper. Every detail of her body is marked by natural strokes of pen. It's like she has drawn her eighty-four thousand times before. Everything about her fascinate Joana. The braids insanely cute, the beauty spot on her right cheek, her eyes, her shapes, how everything seems so much more lively and joyful around her. The length of her nails kind of scare her, long enough to cut down an entire forest with a single cut.  
  
" _Fuck, she's amazing_."  
  
The drawing is almost finished when the group of boys join the girls. Two of them stick to the girl like glue. Joana's pencil falls on the ground. After a grumble, she sits up straight, tearing the drawing from the book on the way. The second after, it's a crumpled ball of paper.  
  
Jaw clenched, she fixed the girl with a melancholic look. The two morons keep on flirting with her. But they suck at it.  
  
Every cell of her deserves to be stroked, to be kissed, to be loved. She needs someone who takes her to the ends of the earth to look at the stars and put the world to rights, not just for a night but for a life. Someone who will give her all the love she deserves.  
  
Joana feels peace just by looking at this mystical girl, her demons driven away.  
  
" _If only she could stare at me, just for a second, so I can look at her eyes one last time_."  
  
She is aware that the second the girl will leave the suburban train, she will never see her again. Perhaps the next day the girl will be a forgotten memory until the end of a world. An angel briefly passing by. Is she even real ? Joana has no idea about it, so she doesn't blink the eyes, mesmerized.  
  
Staring at strangers isn't that unusual. They are extras in everyone's life. Sometimes, they are even a part of it because they cross people's path so many times that they became strangers without names. She likes imagining their lives, what their stories are, what enthral them, what their failures are but also what they are proudest of.  
  
She tries to catch their essence, to read their mind and uncover their secret. But this girl awakes something more than curiosity in the raven-haired girl.  
  
" _What's your name ?_ ", she wonders, convinced that this world would be sacred in her heart.  
  
But she won't know it tonight. The minute after, the suburban train stops. The group of friends gets off joyfully, on their way to an umpteenth endless party.  
  
The subway girl's world will never collide to hers. She's only another stranger who has crossed her path. This thought crush slowly her heart.  
  
" _Stay_ ", Joana implored as the girl cast a last glance behind.  
  
One second is enough to notice how her eyes has changed. They shine so bright. Nevertheless, there is something else. A spark of something darker. It's as if the raven-haired girl is witness of a vanishing summer. Then the doors close. The suburban train restarts, gains speed, leaves the station. The girl is now just a memory.  
  
" _Well, maybe it's time to go home_ ".


End file.
